1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hose connector for a fluid pressure operating device attached in automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional vacuum operating devices are connected with the ports of another vacuum operating device by hoses which are independent of each other. Accordingly, the hose may be improperly connected to the ports of the device during assembly or repair thereof.